Le petit chaperon rouge
by Osi-chan
Summary: Un x-ième remake du petit chaperon rouge... Ou pas. Attention, couple peu commun !


Bijour/bisouère la populace !

Un one que j'ai fait pendant que je m'ennuyais. J'avais comme contrainte d'inclure les mots "patate", "vélo" et "rat" et de mettre en scène le couple TifaxXemnas. Voilà voilà, ce doit être une première pour ce rating! XD

Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Square-Enix. Inspiré du conte de Mr Perrault, "Le petit chaperon rouge".

--

Il était une fois, dans le village du crépuscule, une grande fille si belle et bien formée que tout le monde l'adorait. Elle était certes agaçante de par sa personnalité stupide, mais elle avait de si beaux (et gros) arguments que les villageois lui pardonnaient tout. Elle répondait au nom de Tifa, et bien qu'elle portait un chaperon rouge en permanence, le seul surnom que lui donnait les villageois était « la bonasse », mais bref, ceci n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire.

Un jour, la mère de Tifa répondant au nom de Kairi lui donna un vieux panier et lui dit :

« Tifa, prend ces patates et va les porter à ta mère grand Naminé qui est très malade. Prends aussi ce pot de beurre, et dit lui bonjour de ma part. »

Tifa prit aussitôt son vélo et parti porter ces présents à sa mère grand qui habitait le manoir après la forêt. En chemin, la grande fille fit ami-ami avec un rat, deux écureuils et moults animaux de la forêt puis arriva à un croisement. Alors qu'elle ne savait point où aller, un loup surgit de nulle part et lui dit d'une grosse voix :

« Oh oh oh ! Bonjour la bona… Hm, Tifa ! Je suis Xemnas le grand méchant loup. Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ?

- Je dois porter ce pot de beurre et ces patates à mère grand qui est grandement malade. Elle habite de l'autre côté de la forêt et je ne sais point quel chemin prendre… »

A ce moment là une idée génialissime et machiavélique surgit dans la tête de Xemnas le loup et il dit à Tifa d'une voix mielleuse :

« Ma jeune enfant, je te propose un petit jeu : le premier arrivé chez ta mère grand fera ce qu'il voudra de l'autre. Pour te faciliter la tâche, tu prendras le chemin le plus court qui est à droite, et moi je prendrais le plus long à gauche.

- Très bien monsieur le loup, que le meilleur gagne ! »

Sur ce, Xemnas s'en alla en courrant par le chemin de gauche qui était le plus court (fichtre, quel vil loup ! Tromper une grande fille !) et arriva rapidement au manoir tandis que Tifa cueillait des fleurs et parlait avec ses nouveaux amis.

Xemnas frappa à la porte du manoir et prit une petite voix :

« Mère grand ? C'est moi, Tifa, je vous portes des patates et un pot de beurre de la part de ma mère. »

Une voix tremblante lui répond :

« Tourne la bobinette et la chevillette cherra mon enfant ! »

Après avoir suivi les indications, le loup ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur Naminé pour la manger toute crue. RIP mère grand. Malheureusement, ou heureusement peut être, Tifa arriva peut après au manoir alors que Xemnas n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer la scène du crime, pleine de sang.

La jeune fille frappa à la porte et remarqua qu'elle était entrouverte. Intriguée, elle entra :

« Mère grand ? C'est moi, Tifa, j'ai un pot de beurre et des patates pour vous ! »

Le silence lui répondit et, intriguée, la grande fille décida d'aller voir Naminé. Elle arriva dans la chambre et là, stupeur !, Xemnas était accroupi, une serpillière à la main, épongeant ce qui semblait être du sang. Tifa lâcha son panier de surprise puis demanda :

« Monsieur le loup, ne me dites pas que… ? »

Xemnas lui était pétrifié, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir répondre ? Soudain, Tifa se jeta sur lui et déclara d'une voix euphorique :

« Vous avez mangé cette vieille peau de mère grand, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez monsieur le loup ! Comment puis-je vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce ? »

Xemnas ne bougeait pas, trop stupéfait de ce que venait de dire la grande fille, puis sourit : finalement, il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait même sans ce jeu stupide.

Depuis, on ne revit plus Tifa, mais comme on le dit si souvent : ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps et eurent moults bambins.


End file.
